The Enemy of My Friend
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: COMPLETED! Star Trek: Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover. The Voyager crew encouters a strange wrecked ship from unknown origins whose only survivor warns them of a tyrant race bent on dominating time itself. Rated for violence just in case.
1. Chapter 1 A Cry in the Night

Star Trek: Voyager/Doctor Who

The Enemy of My Friend…

Chapter 1—A Cry in the Dark

(A/N: This story takes place sometime during Voager's fifth season.)

(Disclaimer: I neither own Voyager or Doctor Who.)

**Captain's Log: Stardate 52390.9: After two weeks of smooth traveling with little incident, we have picked up a distress call that has my crew on edge…**

"Mr. Kim, can you clear that up?" Captain Janeway ordered.

"The message is audio only and has been repeating for the past hour. I believe I have enough of the message for it to be relatively coherent," the young ensign replied.

"On speakers, Harry," Janeway ordered.

"Aye, captain. Here it comes now," Harry replied.

"Assistance! We need assistance! Our ship is lost! Our numbers are few! We cannot endure much longer…" The voice over the speakers, despite its urgency, seemed…unemotional to the crew.

"Have you found the source of the transmission?" Commander Chakotay asked.

"Yes, bearing 045 mark 030. Even at maximum warp it will take us two hours to reach it," Kim replied.

"Tom, you heard him, set a course," Janeway ordered, "Bridge to engineering: B'Elanna, we're going to be pushing her to the limit."

"Understood," The chief engineer replied.

"Maximum warp, Mr. Paris," Janeway ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Mr. Tuvok. Do the long-range sensors detect anything?"

"Sensors are picking up the ship that sent out the distress sigal. It isn't near any star systems or other detectable spatial anomalies. I also cannot find any other ships in the area. I can find nothing that could harm or otherwise attack a ship," the Vulcan replied.

"Strange. Though we could be dealing with an enemy that has cloaking technology. Keep us at yellow alert until we arrive," Janeway said.

"Aye, captain."

"Chakotay, prepare your away team. There's no telling what we're walking into this time."

Janeway's first officer smiled, "Do we ever captain? But that's part of being a Starfleet officer. That and helping those we can. We'll be ready by the time we arrive." Chakotay turned on the intercom on his panel, "Doctor, Seven, and B'Elanna, prepare for away team duty." After deactivating his intercom, Chakotay turned to Tuvok, "I'll need you as well, Commander." Tuvok nodded in acknowledgement.

Two hours later, _Voyager_ dropped out of warp. The ship they approached had a simple design. A copper-colored saucer with a trio of domes on its underside spaced evenly apart. There were several hull breeches, some with plasma leaks, apparent on the main viewscreen as _Voyager _got closer.

"Harry, scan for lifeforms," Janeway ordered. After hitting the necessary keys, the young ops officer reported.

"Life signs indeterminate, captain. Could be interference from radiation from the vented plasma, but our away team could get better readings from their tricorders up close."

"Is it safe for them?" the captain asked.

"It should be if they don't stay too long," Harry reported.

"Still no signs of ships?"

"No captain," Kim replied.

"The hull breeches seem to be consistent with an attack, however," Tuvok added.

"Keep scanning, ensign. Bridge to sickbay: Doctor, it's safe to transport but you'll need to make it quick for now. There's heavy radiation, you better inoculate the team."

"Understood, captain."

"Chakotay, go over there, but be careful," Janeway said.

"Of course, captain. Coming Tuvok?" Chakotay said. Janeway watched as her two closest friends left the bridge to join the rest of their team, heading into the unknown once again.

Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, the Doctor, and B'Elanna arrived at the transporter room together and the Doctor used his hypospray to inoculate them against the radiation.

"How long can we on board safely?" Chakotay asked.

"After these inoculations against the radiation, no more than an hour," the Doctor replied. The away team all moved to the transporter pad

"Bridge to transporter room: Chakotay, is your team ready?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, captain," the first officer replied, "but we can't stay longer than an hour."

"Then make this a quick survey for survivors and damage assessment. I don't want you over there one minute longer than necessary."

"Understood. Transporter room out." Then Chakotay looked over at the transporter chief. "Energize," he ordered. As the familiar tingling of the transporter's effect enveloped the away team, the familiar setting of the transporter room was replaced by the interior of the alien vessel. The room was dark, lit only by flickering lights and sparks off broken and exposed panels. The various members of the away team activated their wrists beacons, drew their tricorders, and began scanning.

"No life signs in this section, Commander," Tuvok reported, "However tricorder range is limited due to radioactive interference."

"That limits our search capabilities with the time restraint," the Doctor said, anxious to find the ship's crew.

"We'll have to split up then," decided Chakotay, "Seven, B'Elanna, try to find their main engineering section and assess whether or not we can assist them with repairs. Doctor, Tuvok, let's see if we can find the crew."

"Considering this ship's design, I think that the center of the ship on a lower deck is probably the engineering section. The bridge should be several decks above that," B'Elanna said, "Let's go Seven," B'Elanna ordered. The former Borg nodded and accompanied the engineer.

Chakotay, Tuvok and the Doctor were moving through the various corridors, their wrist beacons illuminating the area. The area had a copper colored tone with small half spheres spaced regularly in vertical rows along the walls. They noticed that there were no turbolifts or ladders or stairs. Instead various ramps were on the ship to reach higher or lower levels. Sparks continued to fly from open panels. All three of the away team members were looking at their tricorders.

"Commander, if we continue down this corridor, we may find their bridge," Tuvok reported.

"I'm detecting faint biological readings from that general area, but I can't pinpoint them," the Doctor added.

"Let's hurry, we don't know how much longer they may have," Chakotay broke into a run and his team followed.

Lt. Torres and Seven of Nine were also following the readings on their tricorders and found similar corridors, talking as they walked.

"The radiation readings are very strange, lieutenant, but seem to be eminating from their engine core as expected," Seven reported.

"I agree, the inoculations may wear off sooner if we get closer though," B'Elanna replied

"True, but we were supposed to do a damage assessment, were we not?" Seven typed a few keys on her tricorder. "I have programmed my tricorder with an alarm that will activate when the radiation levels become too dangerous. We should fall back immediately when that happens."

"Good idea. I think I know what's going on with this radiation signature. It's acting the exact opposite of what should be happening. Could it be possible that the ship's engines are powered by chronitons?"

"Either that or it was attacked by chroniton-based weaponry. Either way, that type of technology, even to the Borg, is unstable."

"You should change your tricorder's programming to compensate for chroniton radiation," B'Elanna suggested. Just then, they came upon a strange object. It was a little taller than the average humanoid. It had the same color scheme and spherical objects as the rest of the ship on its lower half. The middle of it had two mechanical arms, one looked like some type of weapon and the other had some type of tool at the end of it, but the top of it looked blown off. They found the top of it on the ground. It was a dome with a device protruding from it that resembled an electronic lens as well as two small lights on top of the dome.

"What do you make of it, Seven," B'Elanna asked.

"The Borg are unfamiliar with this type of technology," Seven replied, "I believe at a time like this, Ensign Paris would say 'your guess is as good as mine.'" B'Elanna snickered a bit at Seven's comment.

"It could be some type of probe for engineering work where it would be too dangerous for humanoid life," Torres speculated, "but we should hurry with our assessment while we still can."

"I concur," Seven replied. They approached the alien engine room and took a few readings, but soon afterwards, Seven's tricorder set off the alarm she programmed into it.

"We don't have time for further analysis. We must go. Now," Seven grabbed B'Elanna's arm and ran off with her to the beam out point. B'Elanna slapped her commbadge.

"Torres to Chakotay: Seven and I got exposed to high levels of chroniton radiation. We're returning to the ship."

"Understood. Have Mr. Paris check you both over and have him call the Doctor if it gets serious. We think we may have found their bridge."

"Do not worry, commander. We were successful in taking a few readings. Hopefully we will have enough to complete our assessment when we return to _Voyager," _Seven added.

"Your priority is to get yourself and B'Elanna back to _Voyager_ safely, Seven," Chakotay said sternly.

"We will comply," Seven said.

"Torres to _Voyager:"_ B'Elanna called into her commbadge, "two to transport directly to sickbay."

"Acknowledged," the transporter chief replied. The transport was successful and Tom Paris was ready to treat them.

Chakotay, Tuvok, and the Doctor arrived in an open room that was assumed to be the alien bridge. It was about two decks tall and mostly open space. There were balconies on the higher levels and consoles along the walls, but no other structures in the room, except for several objects that are similar to the one that B'Elanna and Seven found, with similar damage. Chakotay did some scanning with his tricorder.

"What do you make of this? I'm scanning some organic material inside the metal shells. Maybe it's some type of biological computer controlling the machine?" he speculated. The Doctor also activated his tricorder to scan further.

"My readings show the biological components of this device are very complex. More so than our bioneural gel packs. I don't think these are mere tools. I believe they are actually the crew of this ship!" he said in amazement.

"Commander, over here, this one is alive," Tuvok called out. Chakotay and the Doctor approached him and they saw an intact version of the ruined machines.

"Un….unable…to…combat…" the alien said, the two lights on top of its dome blink in a synchronous manner with its speech

"I am Commander Chakotay of the starship _Voyager, _we replied to your distress call. We're here to help."

"How…many…left?" the alien asked.

"We haven't completed our search yet, but you're the first survivor we've found," Chakotay replied.

"Commander, I need to get this lifeform to sickbay, immediately," The Doctor said.

"You…will…assist…me," the alien said, but the tone of its voice made it sound more like a demand than a question.

"Yes, we will. Is it safe to transport our friend here?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes it should be. I'll go back to treat the lifeform. Please see if there are any others," The Doctor said.

"We're going to take you to our ship for medical treatment," Chakotay smiled reassuringly, "We'll do our best to try to find other survivors, so don't worry."

"Daleks…have…no concept…of worry," the alien replied as The Doctor signaled for transport.

(A/N: For those familiar with this alien race, it's clear that the _Voyager _crew are going to be in for an interesting experience. Next chapter it will attempt to explain things to the crew, but it will be uneased by a certain member of the crew whose name is the same as the alien's arch nemesis.


	2. Chapter 2 Mistaken Identity

Chapter 2—Mistaken Identity

(A/N: I really appreciate all of the positive feedback I've gotten from my first chapter. Thanks to all of you who have left a review or set an alert for this story, you know who you are. With out any further ado, here is the next chapter.)

(Disclaimer: I neither own Star Trek: Voyager or Doctor Who)

**Captain's Log, Supplemental: After their one hour time limit expired, Commander Chakotay and Lt. Commander Tuvok were unable to find any other survivors from the derelict belonging to the alien that identified itself as a "Dalek." However they were able to collect additional data on its ship. Ensign. Paris was able to treat Lt. Torres and Seven of Nine with no complications and is now assisting the Doctor in treating the Dalek survivor…**

"This is incredible!" the Doctor said to Tom.

"I'll say. He looks like something from my 'Captain Proton' program," Tom replied, scanning the Dalek who lost consciousness soon after transport.

"Well despite its 'primitive' appearance, it is a very sophisticated piece of medical equipment. My scans indicate it performs all of the necessary bodily functions for the lifeform inside. Respiration, digestion, cardiovascular, it's all there. Even more amazing is that its power source can provide it all the nutrients and atmosphere that the Dalek would ever need. It could survive indefinitely in virtually any environment, even the vacuum of space," the Doctor replied, "but I can't scan the lifeform inside the shell."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here," B'Elanna said, choosing to remain along with Tuvok and Chakotay to observe the Doctor's paitent. As a precaution, Tuvok also called four of his security guards and posted them at the entrance of sickbay. Meanwhile, Seven was taking the data the away team collected back to engineering to run a preliminary analysis.

"What all of you fail to point out is that this piece of 'medical equipment' is also armed. A lifeform that believes it is always necessary to be armed may prove to be a threat," Tuvok pointed out.

"A weapon that the transporter successfully deactivated," the Doctor said, "we can't treat the Dalek until we actually can get at it. I may be holographic and can selectively alter myself to pass through solid objects, but my equipment doesn't have that ability. Please try to get it open, Lieutenant," he asked B'Elanna.

"No problem. I should be able to. Before I expose it to our environment though, would it survive in our conditions?"

"It should. The respirator is producing an atmosphere similar to ours," the Doctor replied.

"Okay. I'm opening it up then," B'Elanna tensed as she opened the outer casing with her tools. The dome raised and the middle portion split open to reveal a strange lifeform. It's "skin," if it truly was skin, was a sickly shade of green. It didn't appear to have a skeletal system. The Dalek's brain was exposed and separated from the rest of its body by a small patch of flesh. Its body consisted only of a single eye, which was closed, and tentacles for appendages. The controls for the machine were all in reach. It appeared to be breathing slowly.

"This gets even more interesting," the Doctor said, activating his tricorder, "according to my scans this lifeform or its ancestor has been through some intense genetic manipulation."

"Can you tell what it was originally supposed to look like?" Chakotay asked.

"A moment, Commander, I was barely able to detect the genetic manipulation as it is. Whoever did it was a genius. This lifeform can process gases poisonous to most humanoid life. Its digestive system can also handle highly irradiated food and poisonous water."

"It sounds like it was engineered to live in a war zone," Tom commented.

"I think you're right, Mr. Paris," the Doctor replied, "but I think I should take back that 'genius' comment I made earlier. There's barely any original DNA fragments left but just enough to detect…the Dalek, hundreds of generations ago, was once humanoid!"

"Are you sure Doctor, it doesn't look even close to humanoid," B'Elanna said. Then the Dalek's eye opened and its breathing intensified.

"DOCTOR!!" the Dalek shouted, then Chakotay slapped his commbadge.

"Chakotay to bridge, the Dalek is conscious," Chakotay reported.

"Acknowledged. I'm on my way," Janeway said, then turned to the ops station, "Mr. Kim, you have the bridge," she ordered, then headed for the turbolift.

"Where is the Doctor?!" The Dalek demanded.

"I'm right here. You're going to be okay as soon as I treat you," the Doctor said. The Dalek's eyepiece turned on him.

"You are an enemy of the Daleks! You will be exterminated!" The Dalek rushed towards the Doctor, "Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!!" The Dalek pointed his weapon at the Doctor but nothing happened. "My weapon is malfunctioning!"

"Calm down please! No one here wants to harm you," the Doctor replied, "I am not your enemy. I'm trying to help you. I'm a doctor."

"_A _doctor? Or _the_ Doctor?"

"I have no other name, but I don't see what that has to do with it."

"Lies! You wish to destroy me! You will be exterminated!" the Dalek extended its tool, which appeared to be a suction cap and stuck it into the Doctor, but it simply passed through him. Tuvok and his guards drew their phasers at the Dalek and set them to stun.

"What trickery is this?! The Doctor is flesh and blood!" the Dalek said, confused.

"Stand down. Now," Tuvok ordered, pointing his phaser at it. "We mean you no harm but we will defend ourselves if necessary."

"It's clear you have me mistaken for someone else," the Doctor said, "I assure you, I have always been a hologram." Just then the sickbay doors opened and Captain Janeway entered as the Dalek backed off.

"What's going on here? I heard shouting," Janeway demanded.

"Apparantly a case of mistaken identity. The Dalek believed our Doctor to be his mortal enemy," Tuvok replied, his phaser lowered but still in his hand.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager._ We came in response to your distress call and rescued you. We are not your enemies and neither is our Doctor. Will you allow him to treat you?" The Dalek looked around sickbay.

"Your medical facilities are adequate. He may proceed," the Dalek replied. The Doctor continued running tricorder scans to determine the best course of treatment as Janeway and the others attempted to get to know their guest better.

"We would like to ask you a couple of questions," Janeway began, "For starters, what do we call you?"

"Dalek."

"I thought that was the name of your species," Chakotay said.

"It is."

"Don't you have a name," B'Elanna asked.

"Daleks have no need for names. We are soilders, nothing more."

"Can you elaborate further? Why did you react to the Doctor with hostility?" Tuvok asked.

"The Daleks are at war against a race of tyrants. One of the most dangerous is only known as 'The Doctor,'" the Dalek replied.

"Have you seen this 'Doctor' before? Does he resemble ours?" Janeway asked.

"Your Doctor's appearance is irrelevant. The Doctor that is our enemy has changed his appearance many times before. It is one of his and the rest of his dangerous race's many abilities."

"Who are they?" Janeway continued.

"They call themselves 'Time Lords' and are as arrogant as the name suggests. They believe themselves to be masters of time and space. They travel throughout all of history altering it as they see fit. Entire civilizations have fallen due to their interference. The Dalek civilization is their next target and they will not rest until we are all exterminated!"

"They're trying to commit genocide?" Janeway asked in shock.

"Correct. It is because we too possess the capability of time travel and are capable of stopping them, but with great difficulty. Many Daleks have been exterminated at their hands yet the Time Lords have the ability to cheat death itself. At their time of death they simply create new bodies for themselves, making them almost immortal. They believe themselves to be the supreme power in the universe! They believe themselves to be gods! The one called 'The Doctor' is the most dangerous of all of them. He is a radical, even by Time Lord standards. He has single-handedly altered the destiny of countless worlds and caused the destruction of Skaro, the Dalek homeworld. Despite that, the Daleks live and continue the fight. Return me to my ship. I must return to battle. To assist my comrades," the Dalek said.

"I'm sorry, your ship was heavily damaged. We will try to repair it if you want," Janeway offered.

"Are there any other Daleks aboard?"

"I'm sorry. We could find no other survivors," Janeway replied solemnly.

"One Dalek is insufficient to operate that ship."

"How else can we help you?" Chakotay asked.

"Provide me with a ship. Take me to the time and place of battle."

"We don't have the capability for time travel, though your own capability answered a few of my questions," Tuvok said.

"I'm sorry, but if you really are from a distant time, we won't be able to help you," Janeway said. Then she turned to the Doctor. "How is the Dalek, can we treat him?"

"I just finished my scans. He should respond well to conventional treatments, that is if my sickbay would be clear enough for me to work that is. B'Elanna I may need your help so I'll ask you to stay. I can spare Paris though."

"Understood Doctor," Janeway smiled, "Let's leave him to his work." Janeway, Chakotay, Tom, and Tuvok left sickbay with two of his guards, leaving the other two to keep an eye on the Dalek. Just then Janeway's commbadge beeped.

"Bridge to the captain," Harry called out.

"Janeway here. Go ahead, ensign."

"Captain, there appears to be a chroniton field forming in the shuttlebay."

"Is it coming from the Dalek ship?"

"No ma'am, this one is…impossibly stable. I can't explain what it is or where it came from."

"Acknowledged. We'll investigate it. Janeway out." As Janeway, Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, and his guards entered the shuttlebay, a pulsing screech filled the air and a blue box with a bright light blinking in synch with the screech phased in and out also in synch with the screech. When it finally materialized, the words "Police Public Call Box" were clearly written on the top of the side of the box.

"Well I didn't see this coming," Tom remarked.

"Do you recognize it Mr. Paris?" Janeway asked.

"It looks like a 20th century phone booth. It's a bit larger than what I thought they were though."

"Phone booth?" Tuvok asked.

"They were the public communications terminals of the day," Tom explained.

"But what's it doing in our shuttlebay?" Chakotay asked. Just then the doors to the box opened and a man wearing a dark brown suit with a light brown jacket on top emerged but was looking inside the box.

"Great planet, Risa. Best vacation spot in the galaxy," the stranger began, speaking with a British accent, "Think of it as Cancun, Mexico on a planetary scale. You'll love it, Rose." There was a small giggle coming from inside the box.

"Does that mean we should change into bathing suits, Doctor?" A young blonde girl, appearing to be in her late teens or early twenties walked up to her friend and in view of the _Voyager _crew. Janeway cleared her throat getting the two strangers' attention and Tuvok and his guards drew their phasers and pointed them at the intruders.

"Are you sure this is Risa?" Rose asked.

(A/N: Well it looks like things are about to get very interesting. Next chapter, Janeway and the _Voyager _crew meet the Doctor and attempt to confirm the Dalek's story about him by getting the two of them to confront each other. As you probably figured out, in order to avoid confusion, I'm underlining the Time Lord Doctor to distinguish him from _Voyager's_ CMO.)


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

Chapter 3—Confrontation

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who's given me support. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to do, but I hope that this one's worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or Doctor Who)

"If you're really looking for Risa," Janeway said, "you're off by about 60,000 light years."

"That far off?" The Doctor was surprised, "The TARDIS must have acted up." He closed the door to it, then raised his hands when Tuvok gestured with his phaser and then Rose did the same.

"Excuse me, did that young lady call you 'The Doctor?'" Janeway continued.

"Why yes I am. Have you heard of me?"

"Let's just say we have a…passenger aboard who's given us reason to be suspicious of you."

"Oh really?" Rose said, a little offended, "And who are you people if we may ask? And why are you pointing guns at us?"

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager._ And these are some of my crew: Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, and Ensign Paris. And besides our passenger's information, the fact that you randomly appeared here mere hours after we encounter someone who thinks not-so-highly of you is suspicious in itself." As Janeway was speaking, Chakotay used a tricorder to scan the newcomers.

"This Doctor doesn't register as any known species, but the young lady is definitely human," he reported, "As for the phone booth, I can't scan past the wooden exterior."

"A human way out here? That plus the chroniton field Harry found just before the phone booth appeared corroborates at least the fact that he's a time traveler," Tom reported.

"Why are you surprised I'm human?" Rose asked, "It looks like you all are…well most of you are human too," she noted when she saw Tuvok. Then she turned to Tom and Chakotay, "And it's a police box, not a phone booth."

"Really," Tom replied, "I've never heard of them."

"Probably because you're an American," Rose said a little arrogantly, "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, we're in a unique situation where finding fellow humans would be a strange coincidence," Chakotay said.

"Excuse me, did you say a Federation starship?" The Doctor interrupted, "60,000 light years from Risa…you'd have to be in either the Gamma or Delta Quadrants, but by the looks of your uniforms, this has to be the 24th Century, 100 years before a major Starfleet presence in either quadrant."

"He apparently commands a knowledge of future events," Tuvok noted.

"And bringing someone along for a ride to the future," Tom added, "her clothes are early 21st century. She could alter the timeline if she is returned to her home."

"I have a name! It's Rose Tyler! And I know firsthand the results of messing with the timeline…Believe me, after what I had to go through to set things right again, I'll never make that mistake again! And The Doctor would never allow someone to travel with him that wouldn't be able to handle that level of responsibility! And could your guards please lower your guns? We're not the bad guys!"

"No. You are too confrontational," Tuvok replied simply, "And whether or not you are 'bad guys' is yet to be determined."

"Well I assure you we're here by accident," The Doctor said, "I'd hate to have to ask this, but are you also here by accident?"

"Yes," Janeway replied, "For the past 5 years we've been in the Delta Quadrant."

"I see…" The Doctor replied, "Well can you tell us who's been whispering behind my back? Don't you Starfleet types try to hear both sides of a story before passing judgement?"

"Yes we do. I think that we should introduce you to our guest and we'll see what you have to say to each other," Janeway replied, "Alright let's escort them to sickbay. And keep and eye on things Tuvok."

"Of course, captain," Tuvok replied. With The Doctor and Rose under Tuvok's careful eye and the watch of his guards. They were walking towards _Voyager's _sickbay when Rose began to ask The Doctor questions.

"So we're in the 24th century Doctor? What kind of people are these?"

"They're Starfleet officers. A sort of 'space navy' composed not only of human crew members, but plenty of other races. They're devoted to scientific exploration and when necessary defense of their region of the galaxy in addition to establishing peaceful relationships with newly contacted species. They're great and also part of the United Federation of Planets, an interstellar equivalent to the United Nations of 20th and 21st century Earth with 150 member planets. All in all, one of the best societies ever developed."

"Wow," Tom said, "You really got our number."

"For people who desire 'peaceful relationships,' you treat your guests poorly," Rose muttered.

"I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding that we can easily clear up," The Doctor told her, "Starfleet is benevolent but not stupid. We did drop in unannounced, they have good reason to be suspicious."

"Well once you two get to talking, I'm sure things will be more clear," Janeway said, "And if necessary, I can act as a mediator between you two."

"Well we're here, let's have them meet," Chakotay said as he led them to sickbay doors.

"Wait here for a moment," Janeway ordered as she and Chakotay entered.

"How's it going Doctor?" Chakotay asked the EMH.

"The patient is responding well to mine and B'Ellana's treatments."

"Can he see visitors?" Janeway asked, "Our new guests would like to meet him."

"I don't see why not," The Doctor replied. Janeway slapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Tuvok, you can let them in now." Then sickbay's doors opened again and Tuvok, Tom, and the guards let The Doctor and Rose in.

"Doctor, Rose, meet our Doctor and Lt. Torres," Janeway introduced.

"Ah a fellow man of medicine?" The Doctor asked, shaking The Doctor's hand, "or are you a doctor of science?"

"Oh, I've dabbled in almost all of the sciences including medicine," The Doctor replied, "not that I mean to brag. So where's this patient of yours?"

"Ah over here, he was resting but I can wake him." The Doctor led The Doctor and Rose over to the other side of sickbay where the Dalek was resting. The Doctor and Rose took one look at it and their eyes widened in horror. The Doctor rushed towards Tuvok and tried to grab his phaser.

"It's a Dalek! You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor shouted struggling with Tuvok. At the sound of The Doctor's voice, the Dalek woke up agitated.

"It is The Doctor! He will exterminate me! You must protect me! I do not wish to be destroyed. Save me! SAVE ME!" The Dalek said retreating to as close to the wall as possible. The rest of the _Voyager_ crew moved to block The Doctor's view as Tuvok continued to wrestle with The Doctor.

"You don't understand! You've got to kill it!" The Doctor said hysterically, "Whatever it takes, Janeway, destroy it!"

"You see! The Doctor is a murderer! He won't rest until all Daleks are exterminated!" The Dalek shouted back. Tuvok reached with his free arm and gave The Doctor the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, rendering him unconscious.

"What did you to do to him?!" Rose ran to The Doctor and Tuvok after seeing The Doctor's unconscious form, "How could you?!" she gave Tuvok a very angry stare, but fortunately the Vulcan was unaffected.

"He was trying to kill our guest without provocation. I had to stop him since he was so hysterical."

"You haven't seen hysterical!" Rose said, slapping the Vulcan hard on the face. She reached back to try it again, but Tuvok was faster, grabbing both of her wrists and The Doctor used a hypospray filled with a sedative on her neck, putting Rose to sleep.

Tuvok slapped his commbadge, "Tuvok to Transporter Room 1, lock on to the unconscious humanoids in sickbay and transport them directly to the brig in separate cells."

As The Doctor and Rose dematerialized, Janeway approached the Dalek, "I apologize for doing that. I had to be sure who to trust," she said.

"I understand. Do you trust me now?" The Dalek replied.

"I think we've reached a point where we may help each other. We may be able to repair your vessel."

"What do you expect in return?" The Dalek asked.

"Perhaps your technology could help us. We are far from our home and we aren't sure we can reach it in our lifetime."

"You are far from home…So am I…We are…the same…My ship is useless without additional Daleks to operate it. If our technologies are compatible, we can make your ship a timeship. Then you can return to my comrades. In return you can use the technology to reach your home. Do we have an agreement?" The Dalek asked.

"Yes," Janeway replied, "Together we can help each other finally go home."

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, the Dalek and the _Voyager _crew begin to adapt their technologies to work together, but can it really be trusted? Also what will become of The Doctor and Rose?)


	4. Chapter 4 Interrogation

Chapter 4—Interrogation

(A/N: I apologize for the long hiatus in this story. Life and writer's block have gotten in the way. But now I'm back in my game and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I hope to get the old readers of this story back and some new ones while I'm at it. I hope you all enjoy.)

(Disclaimer: I neither own Voyager or Doctor Who)

**Captain's log: Stardate 52395.1. It is apparent that the Dalek's warning about the alien known as ****The Doctor**** was true. After only an hour after finding the Dalek ship, ****The Doctor**** emerged in our shuttlebay and also attempted to kill the Dalek himself. He along with his human companion Rose Tyler from the 21st century are in the brig until we can figure out what to do about them. Meanwhile, we are looking to adapt the Dalek's technology to our own in an attempt to return to both of our homeworlds…**

"Tell me Seven," Janeway began as the senior staff assembled in the conference room, "Will we be able to remove the Dalek's technology safely and adapt it to our _Voyager?_

"I believe so. With the Dalek's assistance a standard engineering team can remove the necessary components. However Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Torres and I should all be in engineering to help install it to our warp core. Normally the two technologies would be incompatible but if we construct a technological intermediary we will be able to do so," Seven reported.

"Technological intermediary?" Harry asked.

"A Borg device that allows the vastly different technologies the Collective finds to interact and work in concert. I can supply the necessary design," Seven replied.

"How are our other guests?" Chakotay asked.

"Both The Doctor and Miss Tyler are still secure. They will regain consciousness soon," Tuvok said.

"Are we sure about this?" Tom asked, "Helping out someone in need is one thing, I'm all for that, but we are taking an unknown technology and plugging it into the ship, plus we'll have to give the Dalek a potentially hostile alien, access to sensitive areas to the ship."

"That is why all three of us will keep an eye on him," B'Elanna replied, gesturing to Harry and Seven.

"Plus there will be a security detail with the Dalek at all times," Tuvok added, "His weapon is still disabled and he has been cooperative since we restrained The Doctor. I believe we have taken all necessary precautions."

"Make sure to keep scanning for more chroniton fields. We don't want any more surprise visitors " Janeway ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, "I can set it up before we get to engineering."

"If there are no other questions…" Janway began. When no one replied, she opened communications with sickbay. The Doctor and the Dalek were on the screen.

"Will you be able to do what I proposed?" The Dalek asked.

"Yes, we are prepared to give you the assistance of our finest officers to extract the time devices from your ship and install them here," Janeway replied.

"And The Doctor?"

"If you're referring to your…friend, he is safely incarcerated where we will keep him for now."

"You should exterminate him!" the Dalek said bluntly, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"We are not in the habit of executing prisoners," Janeway replied.

"He will destroy you. Destroy him first!"

"He has been locked away. I assure you, he won't be harming anyone."

"You do not know what he is capable of! You must exterminate him!"

"We will do no such thing and if you try to take matters into your own hands, our arrangement will be nullified!" Janeway replied sharply. The Dalek calmed down.

"Very well," it said, "I agree to your terms. May we begin our work?"

"Yes you may, but understand you will be under constant surveillance. A precaution we take with all visitors," Janeway said.

"Understandable. I wish to begin immediately," the Dalek replied.

"Very well, be ready soon. Janeway out," then she turned to the rest of her senior staff, "Have you determined anything about The Doctor's spacecraft?"

"Our scans can't penetrate its hull even though it's made of wood of all things," Harry replied.

"Obviously there's something more to The Doctor's machine than its outer appearance," Tuvok replied, "When I searched both him and Miss Tyler I found only one device of interest," he held up the sonic screwdriver, "It is a device that uses sound waves of varying frequencies as a universal tool, but even this did not open his ship."

"Maybe we should ask him how to get in?" Chakotay said half jokingly.

"We'll deal with that soon," Janeway said, "Seven, B'Elanna, Harry, report to engineering," she ordered.

"Tuvok to security, escort our guest to engineering," Tuvok added.

"Now Tom, maintain our position," Janeway said, "Chakotay, let's pay a visit to our other guests."

"Right behind you, captain," Chakotay said as the meeting was dismissed.

XXX

Rose woke up in _Voyager's _brig with a yawn, "Oh no…Doctor. She got up quickly and looked around, "Well we've got a mirror, toilet, bed, what looks like a dresser," she walked up and opened a few drawers to see generic clothing and on had a basin of water in it, "A comfortable jail cell, but," she grinned, "not too good to have an open door policy." She walked to the entrance to the cell and ran right into the forcefield that became visible when she struck it, "Ouch!" she cried in surprise as she was pushed back a few steps. Then she heard a groan from the cell next to hers.

"Oh my neck. Feels like I've slept on it wrong."

"Doctor! Are you alright?" Rose went back to the entrance to her cell.

"Yeah I think I can walk this off. Should've remembered Vulcans can do that!" The Doctor chided himself.

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Rose asked, "What do you think they're going to do to us?"

"Nothing too bad, I'm sure," The Doctor replied, "They really aren't all that bad, Rose."

"Not all that bad?! In case you haven't noticed, they're nursing a _Dalek _back to health!"

"They've never heard of the Daleks, they don't know what they're really like. Starfleet's first mission is to seek out and contact new life. The Dalek qualifies for them and its their standard procedure to help an alien in distress and ask questions later. A much better approach than that Van Staten character we ran across."

"Then why are we in here?" Rose asked.

"Ah that. We did get a little hot-headed back there, not exactly good for making first impressions," The Doctor commented. Just then the doors to the brig opened and one of the strangest looking aliens Rose ever saw walked in with a food cart.

"Good afternoon," Neelix said cheerfully, "I was told we had extra guests on board so I thought I'd get you some lunch."

"Oh that's very nice of you, isn't he nice Rose?" The Doctor smiled.

"Umm…yes. My name is Rose and this is The Doctor."

"The Doctor huh?" Neelix replied, "That'll get confusing if you visit sickbay," the Talaxian grinned.

"So who are you and why are you being so nice?" Rose asked.

"I'm Neelix, ship's cook, morale officer, and ambassador, at your service my dear. I'm nice, well, because that's just the kind of guy I am," he smiled, "Even though you are in the brig, we have strict policies on the treatment of prisoners. You must be fed and kept in good health. Now I've made something special just for the two of you Tom told me how to do it…fish & fries I think it's called."

"Americans," The Doctor muttered, "They're properly called fish & chips."

"Ok then, fish & chips it is," Neelix smiled and opened a small gap in the forcefields just large enough to pass the food on to the two prisoners.

"What happens to us now?" Rose asked.

"That's up to the captain," Neelix replied, "You really didn't make that good an impression on her, but I'm sure if you discuss things with her rationally, she'll be willing to listen."

"Please bring her here quickly. The longer you wait, the more likely the Dalek is ready to turn on you," The Doctor replied. Just then the doors to the brig opened again.

"I assure you Doctor, we are taking every precaution. The Dalek's work is being supervised by three of my best officers and a security detail is with him at all times," Janeway said reassuringly as she and Chakotay entered the room.

"I know you think you are doing what's best, but your measures won't be enough and all of your people are in grave danger," The Doctor said.

"The Dalek was speaking of you in a similar manner," Chakotay said, "he told us your goal is to destroy his race because they possess the ability of time travel as you do."

"It's not _just_ because they travel through time, but what they _do_ with that ability. They believe themselves to be the most superior form of life in the universe and by default, everything that isn't like them is inferior and must be conquered or destroyed. They use their ships to travel through time and space in order to fulfill their objectives. Entire civilizations and countless lives have been destroyed by them," The Doctor explained.

"And he said similar things about your people, Doctor," Janeway replied, "Right now it seems to be a matter of your word versus his."

"So, obviously my Doctor is in the right," Rose said, "decision made."

"Based on the impressions _I've _been getting, Miss Tyler, it seems I should lean towards the Dalek's side of the story. Yours also has flaws. A lifeform that believes itself to be _that_ superior surely wouldn't want help from those that they consider inferior," Janeway said.

"You'd be surprised. Daleks can be great actors," Rose replied, "The first time I met one, it had me sympathetic with it but it was just biding its time until it could start destroying again."

"I know how we can settle this," The Doctor said, "Your Vulcan friend. He can use his telepathy to see if we're telling the truth," he suggested.

"That's a bold idea," Janeway said, "Mind melds are very dangerous…to both parties involved. I'm not prepared to risk one of my best officers on something like that yet, but I will inform him that you are willing to do so. In the meantime, I will increase security in sensitive areas of the ship and around the Dalek."

"Captain!" Rose insisted.

"I'm sorry, but until the Dalek gives us more cause for concern, I refuse to take aggressive measures without provocation."

"And normally I would be the first to applaud your willingness to give someone the benefit of the doubt, but in this case I must object!" The Doctor said.

"Noted. However your willingness to talk has made me reconsider your accommodations. Perhaps I will have guest quarters arranged for you, but for now there are other priorities. If you need anything, Mr. Neelix will see to your needs." With that the captain and Chakotay left the brig with a frustrated Doctor and Rose.

"So besides the food, is there anything else you need?" Neelix asked, trying to calm their tension.

"No. Nothing thank you. I just hope your captain doesn't regret her decision," The Doctor replied, "Your people don't deserve to fall in its path."

(A/N: How did you like this one? Please leave me some reviews and comments. Next chapter the Dalek begins its work with the _Voyager_ crew, but will The Doctor's prediction of it turning on them come true?)


	5. Chapter 5 Alliances

Chapter 5--Alliances

(A/N: Sorry once again for the long delay. Life has hit me hard recently so I haven't had the time for writing that I used to. However that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my writing entirely. I just may take a while to update my stories. Plus this particular one has been a real challenge for me. I really like it but it gives me writer's block a lot. Anyways I hope this chapter was worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I neither own Voyager or Doctor Who)

Meanwhile the Dalek had arrived in engineering under an escort of three security guards.

"All right, welcome to engineering," B'Elanna said a little more cheerfully than usual. She was there along with Seven and Harry.

"Are you ready to begin our work?" the Dalek asked.

"Yes we are," Harry replied, "We have your time devices in our cargo bay. We'll transport them here as we need them."

"I have completed the technological intermediary," Seven replied, "Actually several. Your technology is complex and very different from what we've encountered before so we may need more than one."

"Excellent," the Dalek replied, "I require the schematics of your power source to better understand how we can interface our two technologies."

"Sure," B'Elanna replied. She led the Dalek to a console and called up a basic schematic of the warp core and how it distributed power throughout the ship, "Our warp core is powered by a matter/antimatter reaction regulated by a crystalline mineral called dilithium. The power is mostly used for propulsion of both sublight and warp speed. We also use it to power the entire ship and can channel it to just about anywhere we need it."

"A fascinating technology," the Dalek said, "As you already know, my ship is powered by chronitons. The devices from my ship will require us to generate those particles and be able to project a field of them into space to create a stable time portal."

"_Voyager's_ main deflector dish should be capable of performing that function," Seven said.

"We'll need to route a lot of power there," Harry added, "And we'll have to cut off power from other sections of the ship to get that power."

"I guess that will be your job Harry," B'Elanna said.

"I will assemble the interface," Seven said.

"Good idea. I'll monitor the warp core," B'Elanna added.

"And I shall supervise your progress," the Dalek said.

XXX

Meanwhile Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok were monitoring engineering from the bridge.

"Everything seems to be going well," Chakotay noted.

"Nevertheless, we must keep constant surveillance on the Dalek," Tuvok said, "As well as our other two 'guests.'"

"Speaking of them, they were a little more calm behind a forcefield. The Doctor has actually offered to submit to a mind meld in order to convince us his story is correct.," Janeway said, "but I told him that I was unwilling to risk you on something that hazardous."

"However the fact that he's willing to do so says how desperate he is for us to believe him. To be absolutely certain though, I believe I should grant his request. With your permission of course captain," Tuvok replied.

"Permission granted, commander," Janeway said, looking a little unsure, "but make sure our Doctor is there monitoring both of you."

"Understood captain," Tuvok replied, leaving the bridge.

XXX

"The assembly of my time drive is almost complete," the Dalek said as the engineering crew work with it. It then circled around engineering looking at the various computer consoles. It found a schematic of engineering and moved towards it, its suction cap extended.

"You shouldn't touch that," one of the security guards warned the Dalek who quickly backed off.

"I apologize," the Dalek said, then moved back to where the rest of the crew was working.

"The interface is now complete," Seven said, "We need only to connect your chroniton device to it."

"You are an efficient worker," the Dalek noted.

"Thank you. It is rare that my work is appreciated in this section," Seven replied.

"I heard that. You two can be the most efficient workers in the galaxy but until my say-so, we aren't connecting it to the warp drive."

"And how will I get your approval?" the Dalek asked.

"Harry needs to finish his job, then we run a simulation on the computer. Then we get the captain's approval," B'Elanna replied.

"This process will take too long. On my ship we would have already started the time drive."

"Well this isn't _your_ ship and it's not used to your technology. Therefore we tend to be cautious," B'Elanna said.

"Well," Harry interrupted, "It's time for our computer test. I'm done with all the rerouting I needed to do."

"Perhaps this won't take as long as I thought," the Dalek said.

XXX

Neelix had left after collecting The Doctor's and Rose's plates.

"We need to get out of here," Rose said.

"Even so, they found and confiscated my sonic screwdriver. Besides if we try to escape we'll look like the bad guys," The Doctor replied.

"Since when have you cared about what anyone else thinks of you?" Rose asked.

"Since it's essential for people to believe us in order to save their lives, not just these people here Rose. Do you realize how many people have been killed during my adventures that wouldn't have if people simply took my word _before_ disaster strikes? I don't want these people to die. I'll give it another half hour before we try anything," The Doctor replied sincerely.

"Doctor…" Rose was rendered speechless for the next ten minutes when Tuvok and the Doctor arrived. Rose and The Doctor stood up in their cells.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Logic dictates that we investigate _all_ possibilities when the risk to the ship is this high. I have decided to grant your request Doctor. However I should warn you that even under ideal circumstances a mind meld is very dangerous to both parties involved. Considering that your species is unknown to us, there is no way to know what will happen to us. I brought our Doctor to observe us and break us out of the meld if necessary," Tuvok informed him.

"Hold on a second," Rose said, "What exactly is a 'mind meld?' I don't want you to do anything to The Doctor without letting me know the details," she demanded.

"Very well," Tuvok said, turning to Rose, "I will be using touch telepathy with The Doctor. Gradually our two separate minds will merge, or 'meld' until they become indistinguishable from each other, essentially becoming one mind. We would each learn what the other knows during this time and even when our minds become separate again, we would each retain something from the other."

"You want to mix and match your brains with The Doctor? I won't have it!" Rose said, "What's to stop you from hurting him while you're linked with him?"

"It is risky as I said before," Tuvok replied, "And to use our abilities for deliberate harm to another is deplorable to Vulcans."

"Don't worry Rose. Time Lords are capable of doing something similar, but only with other Time Lords. I think I have an idea of what to expect," The Doctor smiled reassuringly, "I know you're worried about me but this really is the best way to handle this."

"And I have all the medical knowledge from throughout the Alpha Quadrant," the Doctor added, "I will make sure they both are safe."

"Well I want to be right there when you do it," Rose insisted, "Lower the forcefield. I promise not to try anything."

"You better keep that promise," The Doctor said, "Promise _me_ you won't try anything."

"Okay I promise you too," Rose said. Tuvok nodded and lowered the forcefields then he, Rose, and the Doctor entered The Doctor's cell and Tuvok sat next to The Doctor. Then the Doctor placed cordical monitors on both of their heads, "This will allow me to monitor their brain functions and I can also use them to bring them out of the meld," he explained to Rose.

"Are you prepared?" Tuvok asked. The Doctor nodded and then Tuvok placed his fingertips along The Doctor's head and closed his eyes, "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts…our minds are becoming one," he said, "The Daleks…tell me all that you know of them…" then Tuvok screamed in agony, "Too much! Too much!"

"What's going on?" Rose asked showing concern for the Vulcan as well as her friend, moving closer to them. The Doctor began to scream as well.

"Back off," the Doctor ordered, applying a hypospray to both Tuvok and The Doctor, "It was The Doctor. He was trying to give Tuvok too much information at once," he said while checking his tricorder. Both of the participants calmed down after a few seconds.

"So much pain…so much devastation," both Tuvok and The Doctor said at once, as if they were one voice, "Witnessed across ten lifetimes…Their homeworld…Skarro…their creator…Davros…only the beginning…So many planets destroyed…so many lives lost. The Last Time War…No choice…Forgive me…Please forgive me everyone…So alone now…I need you…Rose…" then they broke their connection, both of them panting in exhaustion. The Doctor looked at his tricorder.

"Well?" Rose asked, "Are they okay?"

"Hmm…20 cc's lexorin for both of them," the Doctor said filling his hypospray and applying the medication to them both, "This has been a major strain on them both. They should rest."

"No," Tuvok said, breathing heavily, "Must warn the captain. The Doctor…he's correct…about the Dalek…it will destroy us all…once our usefulness to it is ended."

"Glad…we're on…the same page," The Doctor replied.

"Are you still you?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yes I am fine…we've got to go now," The Doctor replied.

"I must insist you both rest," the Doctor insisted, "I'll warn the captain."

"The lexorin will do for now," Tuvok said, "This is a security matter, Doctor." He tapped his commbadge, "Tuvok to bridge."

"Janeway here. Are you alright Tuvok?"

"I thank you for your concern, but I will be fine with rest. Right now though I must insist you abort the Dalek's experiment and take him into custody. He is a threat to the entire ship and perhaps more if he succeeds. We're on our way to the bridge."

"Very well. Janeway out," the captain said, then nodded to Chakotay.

"Bridge to engineering," Chakotay said into the comm system.

"This is engineering. Torres here," B'Elanna said, "We're almost ready here."

"B'Elanna stop what you're doing at once. That's an order, lieutenant."

"Yes sir," B'Elanna said. She turned to Harry and Seven, "We've got to abort!" Harry get those connections back to normal. Seven, disconnect the interface."

"What is the meaning of this?" the Dalek demanded.

"Something's wrong. We don't know what," B'Elanna said.

"Dalek, you'll have to come with us," one of the security guards insisted, "Captain's orders."

"Daleks do not take orders! Daleks give orders. Computer activate program Dalek one!" Suddenly every visible entrance and exit in engineering had a forcefield erected around it, "You will finish your work and quickly or face extermination!"

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter everyone in engineering is a hostage. How will Captain Janeway save her crew and ship? What is the Dalek's true objective and will he succeed? Can even The Doctor help them out of this?)


	6. Chapter 6 Engagement

Chapter 6—Engagement

(A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Long story short, my g/f MysticFireBlood had a family emergency that she needed my help with that required extensive travel. But now that I'm home again, I can get back to this story. I hope everyone enjoys. This is where it starts to get brutal.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or Doctor Who)

All three of the security guards in engineering drew their phasers and pointed them at the Dalek.

"I order you to stand down and remove these forcefields!" one of the guards said.

"Request denied," the Dalek replied simply, heading to an access panel.

"Step away from there. This is your only warning," the guard said. The Dalek's suction cap actually began drawing power from the panel.

"Fire at maximum stun!" the guard said. All three guards fired at once, but other than making it glow red for a moment, it didn't seem to affect the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek fired a blue energy beam from its weapon. The lead guard screamed in pain as he glowed green and his skeleton was visible in a translucent black color before he dropped to the ground dead, his body smoldering.

"Phasers on kill!" the second guard said. He fired, but there was a forcefield between the crimson beam and its target.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek again fired his weapon, killing the second guard as easily as the first. The third guard ducked behind a console and reset his phaser to its highest setting. Meanwhile B'Elanna, Seven, Harry, and the rest of the engineering crew were heading for cover.

"It has tried to gain control of the main computer," Seven said, "Execute program Seven pi Tuvok alpha!"

"Acknowledged," the computer replied. Immediately all of engineering went dark and all the consoles faded to black, but then emitted a strange green glow that clashed with the blue glow from the warp core.

"What have you done?" the Dalek demanded, firing at Seven's feet, but the former drone didn't flinch. Just then the third guard fired his phaser in a steady beam but the Dalek's shield held.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek retaliated, firing his beam at the guard. While the Dalek was distracted, Harry and B'Elanna went for the first two guards' weapons. However the Dalek spun its top and saw the crewmates reaching for the phasers. It quickly rotated its midsection and fired at the phasers that were on the ground, causing them to explode as Harry and B'Elanna lunged for them, causing both to recoil in pain.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, clutching his arm as he moved behind a console and he was soon joined by his superior officer.

"No, my arm is burned badly," the half-Klingon replied, trying to hide the pained expression on her face, "So are my hands."

The Dalek again turned to Seven, "Tell me what you have done!" it demanded again.

"Ensured that you will not control our computer," Seven replied bluntly. While the Dalek was distracted by Seven, the other engineers went to help their comrades. Chell moved to find emergency medkits and Vorik and Carey went to sit in front of Harry and B'Elanna to protect them, even if the gesture seemed futile.

Meanwhile all of these events were clearly visible on the main view screen on the Bridge. Tuvok, the Doctor, Rose, and The Doctor arrived on the turbolift.

"Mr. Tuvok, things are looking bad. Are you sure you're well enough for this?" Janeway asked.

"My duty to the ship is my highest priority," Tuvok replied.

"As is mine to help you out, so please don't ask me if I'm up to this or not," The Doctor added.

"Doctors and Vulcans make the worst patients," the Doctor noted.

"I thought our transporer beam disabled the Dalek's weapon," Tom said.

"It looks like it just needed a little energy from our EPS relays," Chakotay replied.

"Tuvok, analyze that beam the Dalek fired," Janeway ordered.

"The beam is composed of a stream of electrons carrying beyond-lethal levels of high energy radiation," Tuvok replied, "effective against both organic lifeforms and machinery."

"Patch me into engineering," Janeway ordered. Tuvok nodded, "This is Captain Janeway. You have committed acts of aggression against this ship and its crew which will _not_ be tolerated…"

"You will surrender or the remaining lifeforms in engineering will be exterminated!" the Dalek interrupted, turning its weapon on the engineering staff.

"What are your demands?" Janeway asked, not willing to risk more lives until she had to.

"You will order Seven of Nine to restore computer control and give me full access!"

"Seven…" Janeway began.

"I will not comply," Seven stated boldly for both the Dalek and the captain.

"You will obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek demanded, turning its weapon to Seven.

"No," she replied simply.

"Exterminate!"

"Wait!" The Doctor shouted. The Dalek stopped before it could fire.

"The Doctor! Establish visual communication at once!" Janeway nodded to Tuvok who allowed everyone in engineering to see the bridge and vice versa. Just then Neelix arrived on the Bridge.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Tuvok.

"The Dalek is holding engineering hostage. It has shown it is capable of lethal force."

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Just standby for now. The Doctor is going to negotiate. We can trust him," Tuvok said.

"That's right. It's me! Free and roaming around this ship without any restrictions or guards chaperoning me!" The Doctor shouted at the Dalek on the view screen.

"You will personally surrender or watch me exterminate these lifeforms," the Dalek demanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The Doctor shouted, causing the Dalek to scoot back a bit.

"What use are they?"

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Janeway whispered.

"Negotiating. Just trust me," The Doctor replied, "Right there Dalek are the most brilliant minds on this ship. I think we all know that your overall goal is to take control of this ship. Well even as 'superior' as you believe yourself to be, I think you know that you aren't capable of operating a ship this complex without assistance. So unless you want us stranded here in the middle of nowhere, I suggest you let them live." The Dalek turned its eyepiece towards the officers in engineering, then back to the screen.

"Very well. Their extermination is temporarily postponed. But you will still surrender The Doctor to me and turn computer control over to me in 10 minutes or I will exterminate the engineering crew one by one on who is designated most expendable first!"

"You've got a deal!" The Doctor said before Janeway could open her mouth. She however motioned for Tuvok to cut communications.

"I am grateful that you stopped it from killing more of my crew, Doctor but I would appreciate it if you let me make the final decisions in this situation," Janeway said.

"The Doctor knows more about the Daleks than anyone here. You should listen to him," Rose said.

"And I know more about this ship and her crew. I know my people's mindsets in these situations and I know what they are capable of, Miss Tyler. The Doctor's input is more than welcome, but _I_ am the captain. So I will decide who will do what from this point on and who will take the risks. Do I make myself clear," Janeway replied in her sternest voice. Before she could say anything, Janeway turned to The Doctor, "Now Doctor, what can you tell me about Dalek tactics."

"They destroy everyone and everything that stands in the way of their goals without prejudice. As you just saw, due to thieir shield and armor, one Dalek is capable of standing against entire squadrons of armed men without taking damage, so they have no need to find hiding places and attack in full view of their enemies without care. They also take their time in battle, moving slowly to take in their surroundings and determine how to best deal with an enemy attack, even when taking fire, they are constantly thinking when they are not counterattacking. Daleks are also computer geniuses. In touching just one of your consoles for just half a second, it managed to create a program to fortify itself in your engineering section. It is capable of a _billion_ calculations a second; I'm quite frankly _surprised_ it hasn't been able to take over your computer already. What is it that Seven of Nine did to the computer anyways?"

"It was a security protocol Seven and I developed. If ever an intruder was deemed capable of taking over the main computer, one of us would activate a high-level Borg encryption program on all systems. This encryption code is highly complex and changes every nanosecond," Tuvok explained.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor clapped once.

"Also when one of us activates it, only the other is capable of deactivating it."

"So in other words, Seven couldn't help the Dalek even if she wanted to," Tom said.

"Which we know she wouldn't," Neelix noted, "Can we use the usual intruder control methods on it?" he asked.

"That shell around the Dalek is more than just protective armor. It's a self-contained environment. Anesthizine or any other gas wouldn't reach it and even if we turned engineering into a vacuum, it would still be unaffected," the Doctor said, "How about the transporter? We can beam it back to its ship or into space," he suggested.

"Engineering is surrounded by level 10 forcefields, a transporter beam won't be able to penetrate it," Tuvok replied.

"We better figure _something_ out," the Doctor said, "Lt. Torres and Ensign Kim are seriously injured and need medical attention."

"I can take a small team to engineering thorough one of the Jefferies Tubes, try to disable a forcefield there. Despite all its advantages, the Dalek is seriously disadvantaged in one respect: it's mobility is highly hindered by its armor. If we use the correct Jefferies Tubes, I doubt its weapon would reach us," Tuvok suggested.

"Sorry Commander, but since you're the only one who can return the computer to working order, we can't risk losing you in a firefight," Janeway pointed out.

"A logical observation," Tuvok conceded.

"Commander Chakotay, you will lead the assault team, but since you'll be fighting from a cramped area, I suggest your team have only one other person," Janeway instructed.

"I'll go," Tom offered, "And I'll bring a medkit," he went to the Doctor to get it.

"Thank you, ensign," Chakotay said.

"With only two of you, I doubt you'll be able to penetrate its shield," The Doctor pointed out.

"Let us worry about that. It's shield is adaptive right?"

"Yes…" The Doctor replied.

"No problem then. All we need to do is break out the anti-Borg gear," Tom grinned.

"Anti-Borg?" Rose asked.

"The Borg are another ruthless enemy that can use personal shielding on it's members in combat, shielding that can adapt to whatever weapon is used on them," Janeway explained, "We've made weapons that give us a slight edge on that. Each shot is fired on entirely different frequencies."

"Hmm…they must be pretty nasty characters to have to inspire a separate arsenal and inspire the best computer security I have ever seen," The Doctor commented.

"We can discuss this later. We have to save our crew," Tom said, eager to rescue his lover and his best friend.

"And with your permission, Captain Janeway, I'd like to go to engineering, but face the Dalek directly. It would give Chakotay and Paris the perfect distraction. The Dalek sees me as its number one enemy. I'll have its undivided attention."

"Permission granted," Janeway nodded, "I assume you wish to accompany him, Miss Tyler?"

"Just try and stop me," Rose smiled.

"Under the circumstances, I think we could allow them to borrow some phasers," Tuvok said.

"Thanks for the offer Tuvok, but even against _this _kind of enemy, we don't like to solve our problems with guns," The Doctor said.

"Nor do we, but circumstances sometimes force us into a position in which weapons are necessary, this is an example of one," Tuvok replied, "Do you consider this a weapon?" he held out The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"It's a tool. I sometimes have to use it as a weapon, but I prefer not to. It still may come in handy though," The Doctor said politely. Tuvok nodded and handed the sonic screwdriver to its owner.

"Rose, give me your cell phone for a moment please," The Doctor asked. When Rose gave him her cell, The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on it for a few seconds, "There, now it can call anyone on this ship."

"So you've made her phone a communicator?" Tom asked.

"It's easy, especially compared to the adjustments I made to it earlier that allows her to call home from anywhere in time or space," The Doctor grinned seeing the awed expression on Tom's face.

"Let's go everyone," Chakotay ordered.

"Good luck to you all," Janeway said as Chakotay, Tom, The Doctor, and Rose entered the turbolift.

(A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry you won't have to wait too long for the next one, the rough draft is already complete. Next chapter, The Doctor confronts the Dalek to give Tom and Chakotay a chance to retake engineering. Will it succeed?)


	7. Chapter 7 Tactics

Chapter 7—Tactics

(A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I'm glad I got such good feedback recently. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter just as much.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or Doctor Who)

"Contact your captain!" the Dalek demanded, pointing its weapon at Harry, he nodded hesitantly and tapped his commbadge.

"We are receiving a signal from engineering," Tuvok said, "on Mr. Kim's commbadge."

"Let's hear it," Janeway ordered.

"Establish visual communications!" the Dalek demanded.

"On screen," Janeway said.

"You have 5 minutes remaining," the Dalek stated, pointing its weapon at the engineering crew.

"Let me talk to my people," Janeway commanded

"Request denied. Bring me The Doctor."

"He's on his way," Janeway replied.

"Terminate communications," the Dalek said, pointing its weapon threateningly.

"Screen off," Janeway ordered reluctantly. Despite the fact that two of her best officers were on the way to rescue their crewmates, she couldn't help but feel some anxiety which, being the captain, she didn't have the luxury of expressing. She put on her best captain's face to show her confidence in her subordinates.

XXX

Tom and Chakotay got off the turbolift one deck above engineering and The Doctor and Rose continued the rest of the way on their own. Tom and Chakotay reached the armory and found the phaser rifles that fired on rotating frequencies.

"Lock and load, Commander," Tom said, handing Chakotay a rifle.

"We'll get them back, Tom, I promise," Chakotay said reassuringly as Tom got a rifle for himself. Then they opened the small doors that allowed them to crawl into the Jefferies Tubes.

"How do you want to do this commander?" Tom asked.

"We should split up once we get close to engineering. Try to attack the Dalek from two directions at once."

"We'll have to deactivate two forcefields instead of one sir," Tom pointed out, "that will take us longer."

"Maybe so, but in the long run, it's the best chance for success," Chakotay replied, "Consider this a first day in my old advanced tactical training class. Let's go, ensign. I'll take the lead."

"You sure? A pilot makes better cannon fodder than the first officer," Tom joked.

"I appreciate the gesture, but with all due respect, I really do know what I'm doing better than you."

"You're the commander, commander," Tom gestured for Chakotay to take the lead and soon followed.

XXX

Meanwhile, The Doctor and Rose arrived at the front door to engineering.

"Knock Knock," The Doctor said loudly.

"The Doctor!" the doors to engineering opened and the Dalek was standing in front of his adversary.

"And his companion," Rose added.

"The female is of no importance," the Dalek said.

"Hey I was instrumental in defeating your precious Emperor," Rose pointed out.

"Impossible. The Emperor lives! He does battle as we speak!" the Dalek replied.

"Well that's interesting, isn't it. I saw him die myself," The Doctor said.

"When was this? You lie! You only wish to prevent his attack!"

"It was in the year…" Rose began.

"Don't say any more!" The Doctor shouted quickly when he had a revelation, "I know what's going on here. Don't say _anything_ about that time Rose, it's essential!"

"You will tell me!" the Dalek pointed its weapon at Rose.

"Aha!" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver back at it, "Stalemate it seems. Did you forget the forcefield. You can't touch us!" Go ahead Dalek hit us with your best shot. Exterminate us if you can!"

"You will regret those words!" The Dalek opened fire but his beam was abosorbed harmlessly by the forcefield while The Doctor scanned the forcefield with his sonic screwdriver.

"I got what I needed," The Doctor continued, he switched the frequency on his sonic screwdriver and activated it. The sound that came from it shorted out the forcefield, "Now we can talk, Time Lord to Dalek, as it was meant to be."

"You will tell me of the Emperor!"

"Nope," The Doctor said bluntly.

"Then your female will be exterminated!"

"I wouldn't. She knows more about what happened to your Emperor than I do," The Doctor replied.

"Then I will exterminate the crew of this ship," the Dalek threatened.

"I already told you why you couldn't do that," The Doctor said, "Face it, you are no longer in control of the situation. Now let's go ask the nice Starfleet people to dismantle your time drive from their ship."

"No. The time drive will remain until it can be used. It's assembly is already complete. I just need the computer to make it work. Tell Seven of Nine to release the computer to me!"

"I can't do that," The Doctor said.

"Obey! Or one random lifeform will be exterminated!" the Dalek threatened. Seven and Chell stood in front of Vorik and Carey who were busy applying the medkits to B'Elanna and Harry.

"She doesn't have the release code," Rose said.

"Rose!" The Doctor whispered strongly.

"I know who does though. If you want me to tell you, don't kill anyone," Rose continued.

"Agreed for now," the Dalek replied.

"Good. Now follow The Doctor to the others. I'm about to get that code." The Doctor led the Dalek towards the middle of engineering while Rose turned on her cell phone, "Chakotay. Tom. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Chakotay replied.

"The Doctor is luring the Dalek to the center of engineering. You'll have your shot soon."

"Okay, we're almost done with the forcefields," Tom added.

"Okay. Good luck," Rose said, then hanged up and went to where The Doctor and the Dalek were. They saw that Vorik and Chell were still busy giving first aid.

"Are they alright?" The Doctor asked.

"They need immediate medical attention," Carey said, "There's only so much these medkits can do."

"Will you let them go? They won't be much use to you if they die," The Doctor pointed out.

"These two must remain," the Dalek replied, pointing at Vorik and Seven, "The others can leave."

"Come on, lieutenant," Carey said, helping B'Elanna to her feet.

"The Doctor will have you fixed in no time," Chell said to Harry as he helped him to his feet. When they left the Dalek turned to Rose.

"You will now give me the code," it ordered.

"It's hidden…over there," Rose pointed at a Jefferies Tube exit.

"It shall be mine!" The Dalek said heading towards that area.

"Stop right there!" The Doctor said, "There's a surprise waiting for you!" He pointed at one of the other Jefferies Tubes entrances and used his sonic screwdriver on it, shorting out the forcefield and opening its door.

"An ambush!" The Dalek immediately opened fire at the entrance and concentrated there, not noticing the other forcefields that shorted out. One of the doors that were freed opened and a crimson beam shot out from it, hitting the Dalek in the side in a shower of sparks leaving a scorch mark behind, "Impossible! My shield is perfect!" The Dalek turned its weapon towards the now open door and fired but Chakotay scooted back far enough and was just at the right angle where the Dalek's weapon couldn't target him. Then the other door opened and Tom Paris fired with his own rife, hitting the Dalke in the other side. As the Dalek turned towards the new threat, Chakotay fired on it again. Unable to determine the greater threat, the Dalek stood confused as Tom and Chakotay alternated firing on it.

"Go for it's eye, that's it's weak point!" The Doctor shouted. Chakotay took careful aim and hit his mark with the accuracy of a sniper.

"Vision is impaired! Vision is impaired!" The Dalek panicked spinning around as its eyepiece fell. Tom fired at the Dalek's appendage and weapon causing both to fall off in a shower of sparks, then both he and Chakotay continued to fire until it was motionless against the railing. Both officers left their hiding spots, weapons still trained at the Dalek.

"Did we get it?" Tom asked.

"Not sure," Chakotay replied. Seven approached with a tricorder and scanned it.

"The mechanism is completely disabled, but I get no reading on the lifeform within," she said.

"Let's open it," The Doctor said. Seven nodded and Vorik brought a tool. Tom and Chakotay still had their phaser rifles pointed at the Dalek as the Vulcan cut away at the Dalek's armor. The door opened and the strange lifeform that was the true appearance of the Dalek was revealed again to the crew.

"It appears to be unconscious," Vorik said. Seven nodded and tapped her commbadge.

"Engineering to the bridge: The Dalek has been neutralized. Commander Tuvok can return computer control.

"Acknowledged. How are Torres and Kim?" Janeway asked.

"On their way to sickbay. There are no other casualties besides the three security guards."

"Good job everyone. Mr. Tuvok, I believe that we need our computer back online."

"Yes captain," Tuvok replied, "Computer. Restore control of main computer. Authorization Tuvok Gold Alpha Pi Seven Blue."

"Acknowledged," came the computer's reply. The displays in engineering returned to normal and Tom and Chakotay began to relax a little.

"What do we do with it?" Tom wondered outloud.

"It would not hesitate to try and destroy us again," Seven pointed out, "We should kill it," she picked up the phaser that the third guard dropped.

"Just like that?" Rose asked.

"What's the alternative? Keep it as a prisoner for the rest of our journey and potentially give it a chance to take over again? It's too dangerous for that," Seven replied.

"Doctor?" Chakotay asked, "You're the expert on this species. Can we or you keep it a prisoner indefinitely?"

"No unfortunately Seven is right. You should destroy it," The Doctor replied. Just then the Dalek's eye opened.

"Computer. Execute program Dalek 2!" it said. Seven fired her phaser, vaporizing the evil alien as it screamed.

"That should prevent it from inputting any more commands," Seven said. The ship's system's lit up and the sound of power running throughout the conduits hummed throughout engineering. The Doctor put on his glasses as the officers went to the nearest consoles to figure out what was going on.

"Engineering to bridge:" Chakotay started, "Seven killed the Dalek, but not before it executed another computer program."

"What kind of program?" Janeway asked.

"It activated its time device," Seven reported, "A chroniton field will be forming in front of the ship shortly. We won't be able to abort without irreparably damaging the ship."

"Do you know where and when it will take us?" Janeway asked.

"There's no way to tell," Seven replied.

"I have a good theory though," The Doctor said talking through Rose's cell phone, "I suggest you prepare for the battle of your lives!"

"Understood. Red Alert! Mr. Tuvok, raise the shields and arm the phasers and photon torpedoes," Janeway ordered. The bridge got dark as the red alert lights lit up the consoles and the alarm sounded throughout the ship, "Seven can you run engineering on your own or do you require Chakotay's assistance?"

"I believe that Ensign Vorik and will be adequate until Lt. Torres can return," Seven replied.

"Very well. Chakotay, Mr. Paris, return to the bridge."

"I'm coming too," The Doctor said, "If I'm right you'll need me up there."

"You should hurry, the chroniton field is almost complete," Seven said. After running through a corridor, Chakotay, Tom, The Doctor and Rose reached a turbolift to the main bridge and got out at their destination. On the main viewer they saw a red beam coming from the ship forming a wormhole. Tom and Chakotay took their stations.

"We're being pulled towards it," Tom said.

"Can we steer away from it?" Janeway asked.

"I'll try," Tom said. As he did, the ship started to shake.

"The structural integrity field is rapidly weakening," Tuvok reported, "I don't believe the ship will survive this attempt."

"All stop Mr. Paris. Let it take us in," Chakotay ordered.

"Yes sir." Soon _Voyager_ moved closer to the wormhole and eventually disappeared into it…

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Your comments are welcome, as always. Where and when will this wormhole take _Voyager_ and its crew? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!)


	8. Chapter 8 Time War

Chapter 8—Time War

(A/N: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, but life's been very crazy lately. Plus I wanted to finish this season of Doctor Who off before I completed this story. Anyways, things are starting to look up for me again and that means I have time again to work on my stories. I hope this one was worth the wait. There's an extra bonus chapter to make up for the long wait too! So please review both.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or Doctor Who)

_Voyager_ passed through the event horizon of the wormhole and soon the view screen was filled with a tunnel of red light that spiraled past the starship, which was starting to shake heavily.

"All stations, report!" Janeway ordered.

"Structural integrity is holding but barely! The subspace turbulence is remaining constant," Harry replied.

"Defensive systems are fluctuating captain," Tuvok added.

"Helm still isn't responding!" Tom reported.

"Engineering to bridge, this is Seven. Power is draining rapidly from the warp core."

As the ship seemed to be flying apart, it stopped for a second as the wormhole changed to a blue color and then _Voyager_ increased speed once again.

"Are you absolutely sure about where we're going, Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"Not certain, but it's best to be prepared," the Time Lord replied. Soon the wormhole came to an end and _Voyager_ emerged in normal space, but the ships consoles and view screen were flickering.

"Everyone report status," Chakotay ordered.

"I'm trying to reestablish the defense systems," Tuvok said, "It will take about a minute."

"Structural integrity has been restored," Harry said, "I'm working on our other systems including sensors right now."

"Seven to the bridge. The warp core is offline. We'll have to do a cold restart. Until then, we have impulse power only."

"I have helm control at least," Tom said.

"Only minor injuries are reported," the Doctor added.

"Ships consoles are back online," Harry replied, "As are the sensors."

"Can you tell us where we are?" Janeway asked.

"Scanning now, captain…I can't scan beyond short range. There's too much interference. Multiple chroniton fields are surrounding the area and are making it impossible to scan beyond this star system. I am reading one M-class planet in range."

"Chroniton fields? Any ships in range?" The Doctor asked anxiously.

"Yes...I'm reading hundreds…no thousands…make that _millions _of starships! This star system is filled with them!" Harry exclaimed. The view screen cleared up and everyone on the bridge saw countless saucer-shaped ships, "They are similar in design to the Dalek starship we found earlier, but are much larger, easily twice the size of a _Galaxy_-class starship!"

"Scan for weapons," Janeway ordered.

"They are equipped with what appear to be nuclear missiles and some kind of particle weapons, though not as powerful as our phasers," Tuvok replied.

"So nothing to worry about?" Neelix asked.

"Normally not, but if enough of those ships notice and attack us, we could be in trouble," Chakotay said, "It would be like getting pecked to death by ducks." Just then a voice was heard on all of the ship's intercoms.

"Attention all Dalek ships, this is a message from a fallen comrade. The origin of this transmission is a starship with advanced technology and weapons that can be used to ensure our victory and Dalek supremacy in the universe. Capture the ship and its crew! The Doctor is on board as…" then it was followed by static

"Apparently the Dalek had one last trick up its sleeve," Harry said, cutting off the transmission, "I think they heard it captain. I'm reading 20 nearby Dalek ships approaching our position from all sides and more on the way. We're receiving a transmission."

"Let's see it," Janeway said. The image of the countless starships was replaced by the bridge of one of the ships. There was what appeared to be a large tank containing a Dalek out of its armor with a gigantic version of the top of a Dalek's armor above it and a trio of huge robotic "legs" with the sphere-like bumps on them. The tank itself had mechanical arms coming from the bottom of it The whole thing looked to be about 10 times the size of a normal Dalek.

"Careful captain, that's the Emperor Dalek," The Doctor whispered to Janeway.

"Attention crew of the alien starship. You will surrender to us and prepare to be boarded or face extermination!" the Emperor Dalek's voice boomed deeply.

"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager._ We will not allow our technology to be used by others to make war," Janeway said with authority, "Allow us to leave and we will not get involved in your conflict."

"We will take your ship by force," the Emperor Dalek replied, "You can not defeat all of us."

"We will defend ourselves with the deadliest force of our _superior_ weapons if you attack and we would destroy this ship before handing it over to you. This is your only warning," Janeway said.

"You will all be exterminated!" the Dalek Emperor replied with a chorus of repeated "Exterminate!" from his crew before the transmission ended.

"Any idea which ship is his?" Chakotay asked.

"The transmission came from one of the farther ships, heading towards the M-class planet," Harry said, "I don't think he's going to come after us himself."

"Mr. Kim is correct. There are now 40 ships surrounding us in firing range," Tuvok said, "They're firing missiles. 120 of them total incoming!"

"Shoot down as many as you can and reinforce the shields!" Janeway ordered. Soon the screen was filled with the enemy weapons heading towards them. All of _Voyager's_ phaser banks charged and fired and their crimson beams swept the area in as many directions as possible, cutting down several missiles and the resulting explosions consumed many more, but there were still about thirty that made it through the phaser barrage and impacted against _Voyager's_ shields.

"Damage report," Chakotay ordered.

"Shields are holding at 90 percent. Another wave of 200 missiles is coming. Firing phasers," Tuvok reported.

"Tom evasive action!" Janeway ordered.

"I'll try but we're completely surrounded." Tom began to maneuver the starship while Tuvok fired constantly to shoot down the enemy missiles, but the mighty starship was rocked to the side with explosions as the ones that got through once again hit _Voyager._

"Shields are still holding, but we can not keep this up indefinitely," Tuvok reported.

"Doctor," Rose whispered, "How can the Emperor Dalek be here. I thought I took care of him."

"This is it Rose. The last battle of the Last Great Time War. The moment that changed my life forever," The Doctor said hauntingly.

"Doctor I'm open to suggestions," Janeway said.

"Head for that habitable planet. It's Gallifrey, my homeworld. Our ships are preparing their last effort to turn the tide of this battle. I know you have the Prime Directive, but if the Daleks are triumphant, then the entire universe is at risk."

"Considering that the Daleks attacked us first, I don't see what choice we have. Tom head for Gallifrey," Janeway ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Tom quickly laid in a course and began to maneuver _Voyager _through another offensive.

"The Dalek ships are firing again. Missiles and particle beams," Tuvok reported.

"Don't worry about the particle beams just the missiles," Janeway said.

"Firing at the missiles. We were able to dodge the remaining ones. Several enemy ships are blocking our path."

"I think we've been defensive for long enough. Lock on the nearest ship and fire photon torpedoes," Janeway said, "Keep sweeping the area with phaser fire we don't want to be caught by surprise." Tuvok nodded and fired as his captain ordered. A swarm of Dalek missiles was coming in but were getting shot down left and right. Meanwhile two photon torpedoes shot out of _Voayger's_ front tubes and impacted on a Dalek ship directly in the starship's path, destroying it instantly allowing _Voyager _to pass through the explosion and the wreckage bounced off the shields, causing the ship to shake violently, knocking Rose and The Doctor to the ground as well as Neelix.

"That was a crazy maneuver!" Rose shouted.

"It worked though. The remaining missiles impacted on the wreckage," Tuvok reported.

"I swear your starships should have seatbelts," The Doctor complained.

"I'll consider telling Starfleet assuming we survive this and the trip back to Earth," Janeway noted, "Signs of pursuit?"

"Negative. Though they don't need to bother, we're heading towards another squadron. I don't think there's anywhere in the system we could effectively hide," Harry said.

"The Dalek squadron is coming to intercept. This one is larger, consisting of 200 starships in ten waves of 20 ships," Tuvok reported.

"Good lord!" Tom exclaimed.

"Tactical display on viewer," Chakotay ordered.

"This isn't even 1 percent of their forces," Tuvok said. The main screen was changed to show _Voyager's_ position compared to the oncoming ships. It looked like they were in a pincer formation, spreading out and it would eventually surround the starship in all directions, but no enemies were coming from behind yet. Immediately Tuvok discovered a way through the many enemies.

"Mr. Paris prepare to increase speed to full impulse. Mr. Kim divert non-essential power to the main deflector and forward shields in equal proportions," Tuvok ordered.

"Understood," Harry said.

"I'm preparing another phaser spread to shoot down enemy missiles." Tuvok added, "If this works, the Daleks are about to become their own worst enemies."

"I see where you're going with this," Chakotay said.

"So do I. When the Daleks fire they're in for a surprise," Janeway smiled.

"As predicted, the enemy ships are starting to fire. I read two thousand missiles, the vast majority of them coming from straight ahead," Tuvok said, "Mr. Kim is the deflector ready?"

"Yes sir, increasing power now!"

"Firing in all directions except forward," Tuvok reported.

"Mr. Paris. Punch through them!" Janeway ordered. At first it looked like the hundreds of missiles were on their way to pummel _Voyager's_ shields but the ships main deflector glowed an even brighter blue and suddenly the missiles were literally pushed back by the force of the invisible deflector beam, causing them to spin away from _Voyager_ and in an impressive pyrotechnic display, the majority of them either collided with each other or with the ships that fired them in the first place. Tuvok fired the ship's phasers to destroy what missiles weren't deflected and the starship passed through an inferno of destroyed and heavily damaged starships surrounded them.

"Exterminate that!" Tom shouted as he piloted _Voyager _past the last enemy ship that was on fire towards a relatively safe area.

(A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. The battle continues in the next one. How will _Voyager_ factor in this epic battle?)


	9. Chapter 9 Genocide

Chapter 9—Genocide

Chapter 9—Genocide

(A/N: Well not much to say since I'm posting two chapters at once this time. I hope that this chapter meets with great sci-fi standards, it's the climax of the story. Feel free to review.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own either _Voyager_ or Doctor Who)

"Whoa that was incredible!" Rose said as she saw the Dalek wreckage pass by the viewscreen.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor added.

"How are the ships systems?" Chakotay asked.

"Shields are holding at 70 percent and weapons are still functional," Tuvok reported.

"The deflector is doing fine also. If we need to we can pull that off again," Harry said.

"More ships approaching, but these are of vastly different design than the Dalek ships…and with each other. They are originating from the M-class planet. We'll be in visual range of the ships in half a minute and the planet itself a full minute later," Tuvok reported.

"Let's see them," Janeway ordered. The main view screen display changed back to a forward view and they saw ships of various sizes and designs, none of them looked familiar. There were ships that were small enough to be fighters, others were large starships.

"Are these your people Doctor?" Janeway asked, "the ships are so different."

"They're TARDISes," The Doctor said, "They're getting ready for our last defense perimeter." As the crew watched the fleet of ships came closer and they saw details that seemed impossible, some ships were flashing and then changing shape completely from sleek looking to slower looking but more heavily armed, "Their chameleon circuits are functioning, it allows the outer ship to change shape and they're copying the various battleships from many planets throughout time and space."

"An impressive ability," Tuvok noted.

"We're being hailed," Harry said, "Audio only. From the lead Time Lord ship."

"Alien starship. We noticed the fireworks and agree your weapons are superior. We'll help protect your starship if you help us protect our planet."

"This is Captain Janeway of the starship _Voyager_…For now our starship is stuck here in this system, so I guess we're joining in your fight. It's good to have allies for once though."

"The Dalek fleet is converging on this area. There's a large orbiting platform that is their target," the Time Lord replied. Tuvok changed the viewscreen to display it. It was essentially a large, kilometers-long platform bristling with weapons. They were all firing at the incoming fleet.

"That your last defense?" Chakotay asked.

"Actually no, that's our distraction," The Doctor said, "We let it leak that it's our ultimate weapon deliberately so the Daleks will concentrate their attacks on it…instead of what the real ultimate weapon is…"

"Hey I'm getting a reading, one of those ships resembles the one that appeared in our shuttlebay…yours Doctor?"

"Yes…" he said sadly, "It's going to happen all over again. It's just a matter of time…"

"Something we may not have at this rate, the entire Dalek fleet will be here shortly," Tuvok said, "The Time Lords' ships are engaging them but trying to stay close to the planet."

"We needed them to get as close as possible…" The Doctor said, "Already lives are being sacrificed…"

"Doctor?" Rose asked concerned, "Will you be alright."

"This is what I hoped I'd never have to live through again…I don't know if I can handle it…"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but we need you here," Janeway said.

"Remember our meld. Draw strength from the sense of logic I gave you," Tuvok said, "Use it to control your fears."

"I'll try," The Doctor replied. Then the ship started to rock from several impacts

"I think the Daleks noticed us again," Harry said, "And they're fast learners, they're using their particle beams only." The screen changed to a group of about 100 Dalek ships firing pulsating blue beams at the starship.

"Sheilds holding and returning fire," Tuvok reported. _Voyager's_ phaser beams bristled out in all forward directions, slicing through the front part of the wave of ships and destroying them. Then the ship rocked harder, "They're concentrating their fire on specific areas of the shields. We'll have breaches in it within one minute."

"A lot can happen in one minute. Try to reinforce the shields and keep those ships off of us," Janeway ordered. Tuvok nodded and continued his phaser fire while Tom continued to pull off feats of space aerobatics.

"It appears as though the enemy ships are alternating positions firing and retreating and allowing another wave to come through. For every ship we cut down several more are ready to replace it," Tuvok said. The ship rocked harder, "We have a small breach in the shields. They're concentrating their fire again at it, attempting to breach the hull. So far Mr. Paris's maneuvers are doing a good job of keeping them away from it now though."

"Doctor? Anything you can tell us will be helpful…" Janeway said.

"You're doing good…a lot better than I expected. I don't have any advice other than to wait this out…until it's time."

"Time for what?" Janeway demanded.

"Time for me to kill everyone…" he said hauntingly, "Keep scanning my ship and when there's an unusual energy build up, you'll know it's coming…"

"Doctor…you said no one but you survived this battle…did you see this coming?" Rose asked, "Did you know when we arrived here that _Voyager_ wouldn't make it?"

"I had no idea until we found out when the Dalek came from…During this battle I was too engrossed in what I was doing to notice every ship that was here."

"But our ship isn't like yours. Surely that must've seemed significant?" Chakotay pointed out.

"With what I had to do, Commander, nothing would have distracted me, I couldn't afford it, otherwise I would've lost my nerve and the plan would've failed."

"Captain, a few Time Lord ships have arrived to help us. They're drawing some of the Dalek's fire," Harry reported, "I'm scanning The Doctor's ship. Several Dalek ships are heading for it as well. It seems like they already perceive it as a great threat.

"Yeah…I'm the one they fear the most…" The Doctor said.

"We're receiving another message," Harry said.

"Attention _Voyager. _We'll give you a clear path, but we need your superior weaponry to defend the small ship being swarmed. It's essential!" The same voice from earlier said.

"Doctor? We're waiting. Our warp engines are down. We can't leave this system by any other way we know of. Can you help us escape?" Janeway said as the ship rocked from enemy fire.

"Oh captain…I'm so sorry…to you and your whole crew. You weren't supposed to be here…or at least I thought so…" The Doctor said half to himself.

"Doctor? They need your help!" Rose said.

"The Time Lord ships are taking equidistant positions around Gallifrey," Tuvok said, "It appears as though the space platform is doing its job distracting them, but there are still enough Dalek ships to pose a threat to the rest of the Time Lord fleet. They are returning fire but they are not moving from their position. This is illogical, most of the ships have working thrusters, why would they not take evasive maneuvers. Wait, the Doctor's TARDIS…it's not in orbit like the others. It's taking fire."

"Captain…I'm so sorry…you've got to protect my ship…if not the whole universe is at stake! If the Daleks win, they'll spread out and conquer all the worlds in their path."

"The Doctor is correct," Tuvok said, "But you should know captain, If this battle concludes the way it was meant to will mean that the universe is safe, but at a heavy price…we would be accessories to the genocide of the Dalek race…if they win however it means the genocide of countless civilizations. The Daleks are an enemy that cannot be negotiated with, so this is the only logical course of action."

Janeway looked into the face of her best friend, advisor and tactical officer, "All right, we'll do it under my responsibility. All power to shields, weapons, and thrusters. We'll make sure your ship arrives with the others." _Voyager _flew through the space between Gallifrey and the TARDIS, which was trying to phase out but was having troubles. Suddenly the attacking Dalek ships were under attack themselves as several torpedoes and phaser beams impacted on their hulls, blasting them and trying to create a path for the TARDIS to reach its destination.

"It's working…though I think we got their attention, they're counter-attacking!" Harry said as the ship rocked over and over again under fire from missiles and particle beams while _Voyager_ countered with its own weaponry but the TARDIS was soon reaching orbit around Gallifrey. _Voyager _continued to buckle under enemy attacks and continued to

"Doctor?" Janeway turned to him, "Will your plan work now?"

"Yes…once my TARDIS is in orbit, it will be ready…" The Doctor replied, though he still sounded out of it.

"Doctor?" Rose prodded him, "You never give up. Don't start now!" she said, "Can't we save them? Won't they all fit into the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS is big, but not _that_ big."

"What about its power source, can we try to interface it with _Voyager?" _Harry suggested.

"That'll take forever without some kind of interfacing technology…" The Doctor looked up, "You used that kind of technology to link your power with the Dalek's time drive! If I can get to it in time, I can connect the TARDIS's drive to your warp core! Let's do it! Transport the TARDIS and me to engineering, every second counts!"

"Do it Harry!" Janeway ordered. Harry nodded and pressed the necessary controls to beam The Doctor and his ship to engineering.

"Engineering, this is the bridge, we're transporting the TARDIS and The Doctor to interface its power to our warp core. Keep an open channel," Janeway said.

"Acknowledged," Seven replied. Soon the TARDIS and The Doctor materialized in engineering and he turned to Seven, "Disconnect the time drive now, it should be inert, I'll get my end ready." The ship continued to shake as the Doctor put on his glasses and opened up parts of the TARDIS and used his sonic screwdriver to adjust some settings and pull some wires and cables

"Doctor, the ship's shields are barely holding now. We need that interface," Seven said.

"Okay I just need to get these out of here. I need some help dragging these to the warp core," The Doctor said. Seven and Vorik entered the TARDIS and looked around.

"Yes yes I know it's all fascinating but we don't have time for that!" The Doctor said. Seven and Vorik nodded and pulled the cables out towards the interface device which Seven disconnected from the Dalek drive.

"All right just hold these connections here while I adjust the settings," The Doctor said as he used his screwdriver to make said adjustments, "There it's ready to go! Bridge how are things up there?"

"Shields are almost down, we've rendezvoused with the Time Lord fleet," Tuvok said, "All of the Dalek ships are within a quarter of a million kilometers from Gallifrey."

"There's an unknown energy signature coming from the TARDISes," Harry said, "The energy is being directed towards The Doctor's TARDIS in orbit. I'm putting it on screen." Each of the TARDISes in orbit glowed bright yellow and particles flew from it towards the blue box that was The Doctor's TARDIS.

"What is it?" Rose wondered aloud. Harry tapped a few controls so the people in engineering could see it.

"Whatever it is, more of that energy is coming from the planet," Harry said as streams of more particles lit up the surface of Gallifrey and headed towards the TARDISes.

"You've seen it before Rose, remember…when I regenerated…now every single Time Lord in existence has unleashed all the energies associated with their regenerations…_all_ of their remaining ones _at once_…plus all of the other TARDISes have their hearts exposed…something that really shouldn't be done, but that's how much energy we needed to make the plan work. In other words, this will kill all the Time Lords and their TARDISes," As The Doctor explained it the particles that streamed towards his past self's TARDIS seemed to solidify into a beam that connected his TARDIS to all of the other TARDISes in orbit, giving Gallifrey a glowing yellow ring and the planet itself glowed bright yellow, "We turned our bodies and very planet into the ultimate weapon…soon a shockwave will be sent out that will engulf everything in this star system and erase it from time itself. Only my TARDIS was spared because we needed one to be intact as the conduit and me to operate it. We've got to go now before the wave is generated and we're caught in it," The Doctor said, continuing his work.

"The Daleks have ceased fire on us and have concentrated their attack on the planet itself," Tuvok reported.

"Won't do them any good. The process has already started and can't be stopped," The Doctor said, "I haven't finished the connections for a time jump, but I can give you a warp jump to get us away from here until it's ready! One more connection... Do it!"

"Engage warp engines," Janeway ordered. _Voyager's_ nacelles moved to their warp ready position and the ship jumped into warp as Gallifrey glowed even brighter, looking like it was burning as a star would and then a spherical wave rushed out a split second behind the starship. As the wave hit the Dalek ships, they glowed like the planet they surrounded and just faded away into golden dust…

(A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Only one more to go and then this story is done! Please leave me your reviews, I really enjoy them.)


	10. Chapter 10 Departure

Chapter 10—Departure

Chapter 10—Departure

(A/N: This is it, the final chapter of my Voyager/Doctor Who crossover. It's been fun writing it and I hope it was fun for you to read it. I'm sorry it took so long to finish this, but my fanfic time has been consumed by editing my g/f's fics and also co-authoring some work with her. Both of which are pleasures. Anyways please leave me your reviews to let me know what you think of this one.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or Doctor Who)

**Captain's Log: Stardate 52401.1 by ship's time…Where and when we are at this moment is unknown to us. It has been an hour since ****The Doctor's**** past self activated the temporal weapon and hopefully eliminated the Dalek threat for good, erasing them from history completely…however the price was high. His own race, the Time Lords, as well as everything else within his home system have been erased as well. There is only a void where an entire solar system and fleets of starships once stood. **

**The laws and regulations of Starfleet are clear. As Starfleet officers, we are encouraged and required to answer distress calls and help those in need as long as they have sufficiently advanced technology. However in doing so, despite our best intentions, we run the risk of getting involved in the internal affairs of whom we rescue. Getting involved in a war that the Federation is not involved in is expressly forbidden by the Prime Directive and as captain of **_**Voyager,**_** I acknowledge that I have violated it in getting involved in the Dalek/Time Lord war and take full responsibility for it. However all rules, even the Prime Directive, can have exceptions. It is my belief that had we not gotten involved, the Daleks, an enemy to which negotiation would be as useless as negotiation with the Borg, would have become a threat to countless civilizations and potentially the Federation. It is with the intention of protecting those civilizations that I acted in favor of the Time Lords. However this also means that I am essentially an accessory to genocide. Despite that, I believe that I had done the right thing and the burden on my conscience may be high, but it is tolerable.**

**Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim have made full recoveries from their injuries and are currently assisting Seven of Nine and ****The Doctor**** with repairs to his TARDIS and our warp core. Once completed, ****The Doctor**** promised to take us to the location along our course towards Earth that we would have arrived at this point had we not intercepted the Dalek ship in the first place. When I asked him to take us back to the Alpha Quadrant, ironically he mentioned the Temporal Prime Directive and how the timeline would be severely altered by "prematurely returning" home. Plus he said the Directive has been violated enough for one day. I am not in a position to disagree. Once we are back in the Delta Quadrant, ****The Doctor**** and Rose Tyler will go their separate way. On behalf of myself and my crew, I wish them a safe journey…**

"There that should do it," The Doctor said after making one final adjustment to the interface with his sonic screwdriver, cables and wires still connecting his TARDIS to the heart of _Voyager._

"Torres to bridge," B'Elanna said, "We're ready for the cold start of the warp core. Then we can head back to where this joyride began."

"Acknowledged engineering," Janeway said, "Ready whenever you are."

"Alright let's do it!" The Doctor said to Rose, who was in the TARDIS along with Harry and Seven. The Doctor entered soon after and took positions around the TARDIS's main computer.

"Let's give your ship a jump start," Rose smiled.

"It's much more complicated than that, but the analogy's sound I guess," Harry said.

"This is an incredible technology, despite the fact that the controls are so chaotic. I'm glad we got to work on it," Seven said.

"Starting now!" The Doctor announced. Soon the pulsing high pitched screech of the TARDIS's time drive activated and power from it was routed towards _Voyager's _warp core.

"Alright the core is starting!" B'Elanna called into the TARDIS, watching as plasma stream in the core became active, swirling around brightly, pumping the energy that was essentially the lifeblood of the starship once again.

"That's a beautiful sight," Rose said looking out.

"Watch your controls!" The Doctor reminded her, "Everyone remember their parts. One screw up and _Voyager_ will could wind up almost anywhere and anywhen." The _Voyager _crew nodded and each began to work the controls of the TARDIS. The pulsing screech continued and the light on top of the TARDIS flashed on and off in time with the sound and instead of the TARDIS disappearing, the entire starship _Voyager_ slowly phased out until it was gone.

"Bridge to engineering, we're seeing that wormhole again. Should we adjust our heading?" Janeway asked.

"No. Just sit back and enjoy the ride," The Doctor said, then turned to the TARDIS, "Come on take us to where we want to go for once," he begged his ship. _Voyager_ cruised through the wormhole which turned in color from blue to red and then when it reached its destination, the starship slowly phased back into normal space and the TARDIS finally stopped pulsing.

"We made it," Tom said to the other bridge staff, "Exactly where The Doctor promised.

"Bridge to engineering. Well done," Janeway said with a slight smile. The main view screen changed to a view of engineering as Rose, The Doctor, Seven, B'Elanna, and Harry emerged from the TARDIS.

"Now all we need to do is disconnect the interface and you can be on your way," B'Elanna said, "That shouldn't take longer than an hour."

"You forget the tool at my disposal," The Doctor smiled, taking out his sonic screwdriver, "Give me 5 minutes and I can get the job done no problem." Once he was done, he took the cables that connected his ship to theirs back inside. He then walked back out and put his arm around Rose and then turned to the screen, "Well I guess it's time to say good-bye," Rose said waving, "Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances, but I'm glad we met anyways."

"The feeling is mutual," Janeway said.

"You and your crew...you're all just absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor smiled widely, "I know you've already done so many incredible things, helped so many people along your journey home. Just keep up the good work and never lose your ideals and hopes. Get your crew home safely, captain."

"You can count on it, Doctor," Janeway smiled back, "And you keep up your good work too."

"As a side note, I'd be tempted to invite one or two of your crew members to tag along with me, but well, I know they're first loyalty is to you and their proper place is here anyways."

"Trust me, that's the highest praise you can get from him," Rose said.

"The thought is appreciated," Tuvok said.

"Safe journey captain," The Doctor said before leading Rose back into the TARDIS.

"Same to you," Janeway replied. Soon the doors to the TARDIS were closed and the pulsing screech, the sound of the universe was heard throughout engineering and the bridge, the light on top of the box pulsing in synch with the sound and the TARDIS phased out of this time and space.

"Tom continue on our original heading, towards home. Full Impulse," Janeway ordered, "Harry, B'Elanna run a level 3 diagnostic on the warp engines, and then take us to warp when it's complete." The chorus of "Aye captain" s sounded and _Voyager_ and her crew were once again continuing safely along their long odyssey.

XXX

"So Doctor," Rose began when the TARDIS was safely on it's next journey, "Why _didn't_ you help them get home. They're a long way from earth and have a long trip ahead of them."

"It's just like I told them, Rose. They really made a difference in the galaxy during their journey and it's not over yet. They have a lot of important things to do and people to help before the end."

"And what do you mean by 'the end,' Doctor?" Rose asked, "Do they..."

"They make it back home safe and sound!" The Doctor shouted joyfully, "They'll have a few bumps and bruises, and unfortunately lose a few crewmembers, but the majority of them make it back. They won't need our help any more."

"That's good to know," Rose smiled.

"Now where were we going before this little side trip?.. Ah yes, Risa! Beautiful vacation spot. Like I said Rose it's the Cancun of the galaxy. You'll love it!" The Doctor grinned as he and his companion continued their own journey...

THE END

(A/N: Well that's it for this story. I had a fun time writing it and I hope you had a fun tie reading it. I have ideas for Doctor Who crossovers with other Star Trek series and depending on reader feedback, I would love to write more of them.)


End file.
